Goldinne and David Honeymoon
by carleTheGuy
Summary: this is a little fafnfiction about the OC's of Mela-the-cat, they are not mine but I wanted to do a little story about them, so enjoy
when we finally arrive at ur hotel, I felt a wave of exitment coming out of me...I look at Goldinne to see what is her tough about it

Goldinne : wow, is more beautiful than i tough...

I use my traduction gloves to say to her that of all of this view, she was the most beautiful ;)

Goldinne : ''blush'' awwww :3

we enter the hotel and ask for the key to our room, it was the 346, not so high, and not so low, I think it was the perfect high.

we put ur thing next to the bed and begin to talk of what we should do first...Goldinne wanted to see the museum, witch is not suprising since she love history so much, since i had no idea what to pick, I agreed and we both leave the hotel in direction of the museum

Goldinne was having alot of fun then, witch is enough to make me happy, I had some fun too, there were some minigame I could play wile she was reading the plates.

after that, we been to a little retaurant with some food, we never seen before... but it was still good to eat, I took a plate of ''fried piegon'' I didn't even know we could cook that kind of animal...Goldinne took a salade, because she try to keep a good healt witch i understand, most of peoples eat really bad(no offence to you peoples)

after we been to the beach, it was not really full, there are just some peoples who were thying to become more tan. me is not a problem,  
im already tan, hahaha...um...excuse me...we took ur swiming suit and ut it in a little cabin, both in ur own of course, nut when i saw her in it, I began to nosebleed a little.

Goldinne : um...David are you ok?

she was so cute and sexy and the same time...I've try to contain myself to not being a weirdo and began to put my towel on the sand, with a big umbrela. I lay down to relax nd enjoy myself

some minutes later

goldinne come back from her little bath and sit next to me, she take out a bottle of sunscreen that she put on herself, but she cant touch her back, so she ask me :

Goldinne : david...can you put some on my back please?

witch to the responce, I blush and nod, it was a little unexpected for her to ask me that, usually, she does it herself, But i guest that now that we are married, this kind of thing is more legal, I've put some on my hand and splat it on her back after, witch she react with a little noise of suprise, after i was done, she lay down and relax, I did the same just because Im a little tired...

at the end of the day, we go back at the hotela dn go back to our room, I sit donw on the bed and let out a quiet sign, it was a long doy we had, but I wasent tired yet, because I had relax enough at the beach. Goldinne sit nect to me and put her hands togethers, witch I didnt ignore, when she does that, that mean that she want to tell something but she dosent know how, I lookat her and say with my gloves,''what's wrong?''

then she answer

Goldinne : ...um...D..David

I lookat her intrigued, she respond with

Goldinne : I've been thinking this for a wile...but do you...want to...um

she bagan to blush and to look down, i could feel that she's nervous, I took her hand to confort her... than she look at me and finally answer...

Goldinne : do you...um...''blush'' want to do it?...

she look down again, emarassed of was she just propose to me... but, she want to do it!?...I mean...having sex?...i was a little shy at that point but I took her hands, smile at her and nod

she's blushing, but then close her eyes like if she was waiting for something, Im moving forward to her and began to kiss her, i see her blushing more at the contact witch was really cute...  
and then she put her armes around my neck, leaving us in a passionate kiss...I've put my tongue in it, she blushe more and let out some little noise to take back some air before doing it again...

after some time, we lay down on the bed and take off eachothers colthes, Goldinne was the one who was the most nervous and emabassed about it... so i do it myself, so that was, she's less nervous about it...

when we were bothe naked in front of eachother, we both blushes and lookat eachothers parts, i could tell that she wasent expecting my d*ck to be that big...but me my expactation were ok, her b**bs were small but not too much...  
, I ask to her to lay down and relax, witch she did, I know is her first time so I begin slowly, I began to finger her, she let out some little moan, witch was making me exited, so I finger faster, she moan more, and the after some time, I stop and began to lick, she let out a moan of suprise before moaning nomraly, It tasted strangely like vanilla...so I kept going, then i touch a spot and she said

Goldinne : !? h..hey!..dont touch me here, is sensitive...

then i knew i touched her clitoris, even witch her warning, i kept going

goldinne : !? h-hey..d..dont!..Aaaah if you keep doing this, im gonna...Aaaah!

then she push bak my head and breath slowly, I lookat her in worried that I could have hurt her, she lookat me back and say..

Goldinne : d..dont worry im ok...is just that...that was intense...

i smile and sit down, Im taking back my breath for some minutes, but then she ggetbat 4 paws and go toward me, witch I blush and lokat her confuse, she lookat me and say

Goldinne : wellI guess is now my turn to pleasure you...

she go down and began to lick muy d*ck, I blush more and let out some quiet moan, sure we could not hear it, but we could feel it, she lookat me with a face that say ''am I doing good?''  
witch I respond by rubing her head, the she began to suck it, I so wanted to moan for real, but moaning quietlly is enough for me. then she suck faster, I moan more, I was feeling my c*m that was abouth to come out. i warn Goldinne abouth it by pushing her head back, she was confuse furt but when she saw it coming out, she was more suprise than confuse...  
I breath slowly and lookat her, she lay down and breath too, I guest that sucking ta fast was exausting...after we took back ur breath, I took her legs and begam rubing my d*ck on her p*ssy, she lookat me nervously...  
I lookat her and saw that she's shaking, she is more embarassed than nervous, I've put my fronthead against her's to say to her that I'll be gentle...I slowly enter her, i could feel her barrier breaking inside,  
she close her eyes and bite her fingers, I lookat her worried, she lookat me bakc and say

Goldinne : ...d..dont worry im fine...j...just be gentle...

I nod and began to trust, she let out some moan of pain...I could tell it was hurting for her...it was not fair! me I could only feel pleasures...so I lick her b**bs at the same time, her moan change a little,  
I keep going, until she said this

Goldinne : Oooooh...please...g..go faster

witch I did and smile, she moan more, I began to slap her ass a little

Goldinne : w..wow!...oh my, you are a dirty squid

I smirk and go faster, untill at one point, I feel it coming.

Goldinne : Oooh...ooh god...im...im coming!

I go faster just for that and then release my c*m inside her...

Goldinne : Aaaaaaah!

we both colapse on the bed exausted, i lookat her and kiss her on the cheek, she smile and giggle

Goldinne : yes...I love you too david...

then we both began to sleep in eachothers arms and took a derserved rest before tomorow...

THE END

(Goldinne and David are both made by ''Mela-the-cat'' on deviantArt) 


End file.
